


醉·玫瑰夢

by zero_woodenhouse



Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform, 圭雲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 現代AU + ABO香檳味圭× 玫瑰木雲
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866760
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：鋼琴家香檳味圭✕ 未分化年下雲  
> 沒看錯，是同一系列呢★
> 
> 不要上升本人m(._.)m  
> 這只是存在我的幻想之中

週五深夜，下班回來不願休息、纏著說要陪金鐘雲看電影的人，在差不多凌晨四點時，一手抱緊懷裏金鐘雲的腰，頭放在他的頸窩上，平穩地呼出鼻息。

金鐘雲發現的時候，電影剛好結束。本來坐在自家男朋友的懷裏看電影是一件愉快的事，現在他只想找辦法離開這溫暖的懷抱，再不掙脫，這晚就得坐著睡覺。他輕輕地觸碰曹圭賢的手，慢慢地施力移開手臂，誰知他一下子連同金鐘雲的手都緊抱起來。

「哥⋯⋯」「嗯。」「圭賢？」

他試著收起敬語，增加對敬語有執著的曹圭賢醒來的機會，雖然同時也增加了被按在地上看天花板的機會，但金鐘雲心裏想著千萬不要熟睡，他還想回趴在床上打一會遊戲。金鐘雲使勁猛吸他哥身上的香檳味，難道曹酒鬼喝香檳喝醉了？他這天也帶著一身香檳味回來，換了口味嗎？

在金鐘雲越想越遠的時候，抱著他熟睡的曹圭賢用鼻尖蹭蹭他的後頸，只覺後頸很癢的金鐘雲縮一縮後頸，曹圭賢隨即再度收緊手臂，張口以犬齒描繪未來是腺體的部分。

「唔，哥⋯⋯哥！圭賢，起來了。」得在被按著哭之前把他叫醒，這個念頭在金鐘雲的腦海裏放至最大。

「剛剛叫我甚麼來著？鐘雲啊。」沒睡醒的曹圭賢聲音略帶沙啞，迷糊間驚覺自己被愛人拒絕，委屈地輕啜著金鐘雲後頸，吸出一個又一個吻痕，手也不安分地在他身上遊走，一時捏著細細的乳首，一時揉著有明顯肌肉的胸肌。

糟了，快要逃不了。起床氣的曹圭賢不易哄好，更何況現在算是被他吵醒。他放棄掙扎，乖乖地低頭露出後頸任由抱著他的人親吻。曹圭賢很滿意金鐘雲不再拒絕自己，又高高興興的用舌尖逗弄敏感的耳垂。被挑逗的金鐘雲早已按耐不住發出輕喘，他咬緊下唇試圖阻止自己再發出聲音和提醒自己千萬不能亂動，因為他正被滾燙的好兄弟「溫暖」著臀部。

與此同時，那股香檳味再度浮現，有一瞬間金鐘雲覺得自己不勝酒力要醉死在這香檳裏面，閉上眼不顧身後大事，放軟身體將體重全都付託在身後正對他撒嬌的酒鬼上。

「鐘雲，我們回去床上睡吧。」曹酒鬼被金鐘雲的重量嚇醒了，撒嬌的金鐘雲固然可愛，只是最近的次數頻密，更像是生病卻故意隱瞞，又要撒嬌被照顧的感覺。他抱起金鐘雲回房屋，輕輕地放在床上。

「我沒醉。」金鐘雲瞪大雙眼看著他的酒鬼。「真的，就只是味道而已，我沒醉喔。」他伸手勾住曹圭賢的頸，帶著私心親親他的上唇示好。

曹圭賢嚴重懷疑他的弟弟被人帶壞了，而且在沒有他允許的情況下背著他喝了酒。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

曹圭賢嚴重懷疑他的弟弟被人帶壞了，而且在沒有他允許的情況下背著他喝了酒。

「是香香甜甜的味道嗎？」

他趁金鐘雲還在思考答答期間，他吻上了一如往常柔軟的嘴唇，舌尖輕易地進入對方口腔中大肆搜刮，尋找有沒有好好躲藏起來的酒精味。雙舌糾纏之間，果不其然嘗到一點粉紅酒的味道。

「圭賢哥！」香檳味和親吻夾攻之下，變得有點迷糊的金鐘雲圈緊他哥的頸，「是喔，聽說不應該的。可是，哥，我聞到的就是甜甜的。」

這小孩，果然是偷喝了。是跟成年朋友去喝酒嗎？他這個年紀差不多也進入分化期，要是身邊有分化成Alpha的朋友對他不懷好意，每天都用費洛蒙誘導分化的話，他這個可愛的弟弟不就會⋯⋯不行，哥哥不允許！想到這裡已忍不住緊抱著金鐘雲，順便又親親他的後頸，總感覺連後頸也有一股粉紅酒的味道。

不想把這小孩交給別人，哪一種性別都不行，他還小，得教訓一下不聽話的小孩。為了小孩的未來，只好當一次壞人。

「鐘雲為甚麼不聽哥哥的話？」曹圭賢抬手輕撫他弟的黑髮，手指纏上幾條髮絲，又開口說著「不可以喔。吶鐘雲，要接受懲罰。」

他拉過金鐘雲的手，放在自己的褲檔上，控制著他弟的手為自己的性器帶來快感。小手觸摸到性器時頓了一頓，慢慢半脫離曹圭賢的控制，自行幫助他解決需要。曹圭賢閉上眼享受著他弟的服務，有種說不出的感覺，像是很熟悉、但又不該如此的感覺。

「呀，曹圭賢！」

「圭——」

空氣中的木香變得濃郁，曹圭賢睜開眼發現眼前金髮的金鐘雲撅著嘴，他很快地得出結論，發現自己的易感期差不多要來了，不然怎麼會喝幾口酒就醉掉。金鐘雲見眼前的人醒了卻在走神，重重地揉捏了曹圭賢的性器，白濁在他的手中釋出。他向曹圭賢展示沾滿了液體的小手，看了他一眼後伸出舌頭，專注地將白濁全數舔進口中。

曹圭賢呆住看著金鐘雲的動作，憶起自己的性器被他心形的嘴全數吞下，半彎帶淚的眼眸、溫熱的口腔和靈活的小舌。現在只想把人推倒，進行愛的交流。

「讓你等我買晚飯回來，離開了一會就一地酒瓶。」每次金鐘雲生氣時，玫瑰木味會變成苦澀的木味。現在越來越苦澀的木味蓋過了玫瑰香檳的味道，曹圭賢深感不妙，連忙拉起金鐘雲的手，仔細地親吻著掌心，又不時舔過指縫把殘留的液體舔去示好。

「讓你等的這一會，真快啊？」金鐘雲加重語氣說出最後三個字。

「快，當然快。哥，待會很快到早上了。」他抱著金鐘雲，伸出舌尖反覆舔舐腺體的位置。早就意識到他易感期來了的金鐘雲，撩撥成功後便任由他的動作。

晚餐？

曹圭賢第二天翻熱了金鐘雲買回來的炒年糕和紫菜飯卷，變成他們晚餐。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20201215 0054 零昀
> 
> 終於寫完了！  
> 後悔上次沒有一口氣寫完。
> 
> 設定是圭進入易感期前，喝醉了的夢，夢醒被雲直接送進易感期。上篇是雲的視角，下篇是圭圭的視角。幫忙自慰的部分就是夢和現實同時發生的事件～  
> 上篇沒太明顯表明是夢，下篇就⋯⋯嗯，都直接寫出來了。
> 
> 希望2020完結前還會多寫一篇，難得找到寫文的感覺嘛。要是沒有，那就預祝聖誕快樂和新年快樂喔～
> 
> 感謝閱讀到此的你

**Author's Note:**

> 小碎念：開車邊緣徘徊orz 開車，不開車，這是一個問題。不過不是把文停在這裏的理由呢，我錯(´；ω；｀)請姐姐們見諒
> 
> 感謝閱讀到此的你❤︎
> 
> 20201029 1021 零昀


End file.
